


Loose Cannon

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Danny Phantom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coulson dose not trust Danny, Crossover, Danny Phantom helps SHIELD, Danny dose not like the government, Danny has been through a lot, Danny trains team, Fury and Danny have history, Gen, Secret Identity, Team feels bad for Danny, agents don't trust Danny, ghosts get stereotyped, responsible Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: This is the last thing Danny was expecting today.  I mean sure, a couple of ghost attacks, normal.  His parents trying to rip him apart molecule by molecule with a new ghost weapon, obvious.  Jazz mothering him about something or other, check.  But a government spy, really?  Not just any spy, the spy of all spies.  Nick Fury.Nick Fury asks Danny to come to SHIELD to help train a new team of heroes, teach them what he knows.  The team doesn't understand why Danny gets to train them.  Danny really doesn't like agents.  And Danny is trying to get something through these kids' thick skulls.
Relationships: Danny Phantom & Nick Fury, Danny Phantom & Ultimate Spider-man team
Comments: 37
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

This is the last thing Danny was expecting today. I mean sure, a couple of ghost attacks, normal. His parents trying to rip him apart molecule by molecule with a new ghost weapon, obvious. Jazz mothering him about something or other, check. But a government spy, really? Not just any spy, the spy of all spies. Nick Fury.

Danny floats down to eye height with the trenchcoat-wearing man. “Fury.” He spoke dryly.

“Phantom.” He responded with his arms crossed.

Danny rolled his eyes. “I told you I got this place handled. So you can go and leave now.” He made a shoo-ing motion with his hands.

Fury raised a hand up to stop Phantom. “I am not here to talk to you about that now.”

“Then what, you come to take me into custody or something like last time?” Danny huffed.

“I am not here to capture you kid, at least not right now.”

“How reassuring.” Danny scoffed.

“We still have a very tight watch on you and your town, so if you step out of line we will be ready.” Fury paused getting back on track. “But as I said, that is not what I am here to talk about right now.”

“Fine what is it then,” Danny grumbled floating slightly uneasily.

“I want your help.”

Danny's eyes widened slightly in surprise and looked the man up and down again, trying to see if he was kidding or not, even if he wouldn’t be able to tell in the first place.

“M-My help?” Danny paused. “With what?” He had a cautious tone in his voice. 

“I have a team o-“

“No, I am not joining some government team to go around and clean up your messes.” Danny started to turn away from the man.

Fury's eyes narrowed. “You didn’t let me finish.” Danny huffed and landed on the ground in front of the spy with his arms crossed. “I have a team of young heroes, they could be the next avengers. But they have no experience with ghosts, or with any large scale problems that you have dealt with. You have seen and faced more than most of the avengers.”

“And?”

“And, Phantom. I want you to help train them.”

“Train them? Really?” The halfa’s voice was full of surprise.

“Yes, show them some of the things you have learned to make them great. They don’t have much experience in the field and I believe you could help them.” Fury had no emotion in his tone.

“Why me? Sure, you’ve been the only government agent I have met who didn’t shoot first and ask questions never. But what about all of those things said about me, you don’t believe them?”

“I have not yet decided on those. But from what I have seen you have a good heart, or whatever it is your things have.”

“What makes you think I want to?” Danny raised an eyebrow leaning back a bit on the air.

“Cause I don’t think you want them to have to learn the same things you had to learn by yourself in your career. And it might help your reputation.”

Danny thought for a couple of seconds. Maybe if he helps them they won't make the same mistakes he made. Maybe they do need his help. Danny raises his hand to his chin. “What about my town.” He questioned

“You won't be gone long, probably twice a week. And are there not other ghost hunters in the town that can take care of it for the small-time you are gone?” Danny's eyes shifted back and forth contemplating his options. 

Fury continued. “I know you have had bad experiences with the government in your time.”

Danny scoffed. “That’s an understatement.”

“We can't do anything about the GiW for now. But if you help with this, it may start a path to stop them down the line.”

Danny sighed deeply, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“I-I will help. But this is just a trial, okay. And if anything happens while I am gone, this is over.” He threw his hand behind him. “Okay.”

Fury stood up straight and held his hands behind his back. “Fine, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” He then handed Danny a small grayish clear card.  
Danny eyed it cautiously and looked back up at the man grabbing it slowly from the man's gloved fingers. Danny looked down at the card. It had Danny Phantom written on it, and the SHIELD logo in the top corner. On the other corner, it had a small photo of Danny’s ghost form, and underneath was some sort of transparent square scanner on it. The blue square flashed blue, making a slight pinging noise. 

Danny looked back up at Fury who nodded. Danny pressed the square and fury’s face showed up projecting into the air with a blue hologram. Danny scanned it over. “Yay, I get to carry around a hollow projection of your face. It's just what I have always wanted.” Danny said sarcastically.

“This will be your way to contact me, and I you. I will contact you tomorrow with directions.”

Danny hummed as he looked the card over once more. “You know I am going to check this for a tracking device right.” He raised an eyebrow.

“I am sure you are.” And with that Fury turned around and walked back to his jet that was parked not too far away from where they were talking.

Danny spun the card in his hand and took off to go and talk to Tucker about testing this card before anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy this story. I have a big plan for this and hope you will read it to the end. Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be much longer. My writing is not that good yet so please forgive me, I am working on it. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please leave a comment, and tell me what you think of it so far.   
> PS. Danny is 16 in this story and is a little more responsible when it comes to hero-ing. This is also very early Ultimate Spider-man season 1. And late Danny Phantom after D-stabilized and before PP.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day sure enough Fury contacted him and told him where to meet. It was only an hour flight away from Amity. The strange thing was the destination was in the middle of the sky. Sure, Danny could get there easily, but in the sky? Why would Fury want him to meet there? But Danny left anyway, once again hoping doing this wasn't going to be a mistake.

It took him about little over an hour to fly there, they were just outside of New York. Danny hadn't been to New York in a while, the last time he came was with his parents who wanted to go to this annual ghost convention that was there. Danny just had to avoid most of the scanners, which 'totally' wasn't hard in a room full of ghost tech. Danny made it out with only setting off a few scanners, which caused quite a couple of people to start running around the convention ready to shoot anything that moved. That was fun.

Danny flew through the air mostly silently; he hadn't flown this far in a while. But it was... nice. The wind blowing through his hair, the clouds flying by, a lot of very confused birds. Danny was just high enough in the air that people couldn't see him from the ground, so he didn't need to use his invisibility and use up a bunch of extra energy. He had been getting much better at holding his invisibly while flying, after the GiW incident. He can now also hold his ghost form for a couple of days straight even if he passed out.

He had only flown for a couple of more minutes before he spotted it and stopped dead in his tracks (pun sort of intended). It looked like a large flying ship? It was being propelled in the air with four engines on each corner of the ship keeping it stable and in the air. The engines looked rather similar to Iron man's boot repulsors.

Danny flew closer cautiously, this was definitely the place. The moment he came about 20 feet from the roof of the ship, multiple laser blasters popped out of the ship all training on him and powering up with light blue energy. It seemed more like a warning than an 'I am going to shoot you right now' thing. But Danny didn't want to take the chance.

Danny quickly held his hands in the air and started to back away from the ship. Suddenly the weapons all powered down and sunk back into the ship, Danny looked around for a second with a confused expression on his face.

"Phantom, you made it." Nick Fury's voice called out. Danny jumped slightly and looked around only to see Fury walk out of the shadows from behind a portion of the ship. How did Danny not see him there, and why was there shadow directly on that one spot of the ship?

Danny sighed and floated down a bit to hover in front of Fury. "Thanks for not blasting me, or whatever those things did." He gestured behind him at the spot where the blasters had emerged from the ship moments ago.

"Security."

"How many people do you have making it up here?" Danny raised an eyebrow and looked over the edge at the skyscrapers of the city next to them that were not even near the height of where the ship was flying.

"More than you think." With that Fury turned around and headed to a door that looked like it had a digit lock on the outside. He quickly pressed in the code and the door opened, he motioned behind him for Phantom to follow.

Danny floated just above the ground behind Fury down the long halls of this strange ship. They passed by multiple agents who gave Danny very strange looks as he passed them. Danny really didn't like government agents. He only somewhat tolerates Fury because-… "The team is in the training room right now." Fury interrupted his train of thought as they walked over to an elevator. "You will meet them the moment they are done."

Danny looked up at him and nodded, Danny was still quite short for his age, and it didn't help that Fury was much taller than most people. They made it to the training room and looked out a large window that was set at the top of the room to look in at the training.

The team was fighting and trashing multiple robots that were shooting and blasting them. Danny could hear two of the teens yelling out scores as they took down each bot. One of them was flying around, a bit like a ghost, with a blue outline around him. He was clearly human though, or at least not dead.

The other was a teen who was wearing a red and blue suit and shooting webs from his wrists. He was doing backflips and sticking to the backs of the robots pulling out wiring from the back of their necks. Danny recognized him immediately as Spider-man, the vigilante hero that lived in New York. Danny saw him a couple times in the news, and Danny followed his heroing close as he could. Mainly because he was the only other young hero out there, that Danny knew of.

The other three, actually seemed like they were working as a team. Launching each other in the air to get a better angle on the bots, others holding them still so that their teammate could land a hit. The girl of the group was wearing a white suit, and had great athletic skills, also doing flips and stuff as she jumped around.

The taller strong guy of the team, didn't seem scaved at all by the blasters from the bots. Whereas the others were knocked back quite a bit by them. The guy crushed the robot like a tin can. The last one there was a blond with a yellow mask that covered the top half of his face, he wore a green and yellow suit with a black dragon printed on the chest. He didn't really show any powers, but it looked like he had extreme martial arts training.

The moment the last bot was destroyed by the girl and the martial arts guy. The flying kid and Spider-man ran over to each other almost nose to nose. "I win." They both yelled at the same time.

The flying kid scoffed, crossing his arms. "You win? I took down 3 times as many bots as you."

"In your dreams bucket head! I totally won."

The other teammates just rolled their eyes and White Tiger facepalmed, muttering something that sounded like 'boys'.

The two continued to fight with each other, while Danny and Fury walked down from watching them. Iron fist looked up at the big window, as he felt the presence of someone watching them. He tilted his head slightly as he could not see anyone up there. They must have just left.

A couple of seconds later, the door to the training area opened and Fury walked in with someone slightly behind him. Spidey and Nova stopped fighting and looked up at them.

Danny landed on the ground and walked next to fury, normally he would just hover everywhere in his ghost form but he thought maybe it would freak them out or something. And he didn't mind standing, not really.

The team looked at Danny with a surprised look on their faces. Fury spoke up. "Team, this is Phantom." He gestured towards Danny. Danny nodded in response and went back to looking at the group of teens. He didn't really know what to say. He had never really met superheroes, except for that one time with one of the avengers, and they didn't really get off on the right foot.

The team just stared at Danny for a moment, none of them recognized him. It was more, surprise that there was going to be a new member of the team. Nova was first to speak up. "Another member, wasn't sticking us with Bug-Boy here enough for you?"

"Hey!" Spider-man called out, hitting Nova's arm.

White Tiger stepped forward. "With all due respect sir, this team is pretty packed as it is. I don't know if we will be able to work with another member." She was trying to put it as easily as she could, but she knew it needed to be said. This team was already falling apart and adding another member will just mess with the problem more. She did feel bad about saying it in front of the new recruit though.

"You don't need to worry." Nick said raising his hand up to stop them. "Phantom is not joining the team." The team sighed out slightly, "He is going to train it." A smirk was put on Danny's face when he saw the team's eyes widen. Spider-man and Nova started sputtering in surprise.

Fury continued. "Phantom is extremely skilled and has years of experience. He is going to train this team and teach you to fight threats that you have not even heard of."

"So, someone our age is going to train us? How is that fair?" Spider-man huffs.

Danny smirks slightly. "You don't know how old I am."

The team turns their heads to see Colson storming into the room. "Director Fury sir." He side glances Phantom. "I don't normally question your judgment, but Phantom!"

Fury holds his hand up stopping Colson from talking. "May I speak with you." Fury starts walking to the far side of the room to talk with Coulson.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Figgers." He sighs. And looks back to the team. "I guess I'm Phantom." He sticks his hand out towards the team. Ava looks around at her teammates and then sticks her hand out to shake his hand only to pull it back as soon as they touch.

Her team looks at her strangely, as she looks at her hand and then back at Phantom. "You are very… cold." Danny's eyes widen slightly, and he starts to rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry I always forget to warn people."

Luke looks up at him strangely. "You forget that you're cold?"

Danny shakes his head. "I don't feel cold, but my body is physically cold for other people to touch."

Nova speaks up leaning back a bit looking at Fury and Colson talking. "You realize they're talking about you right?" Danny nods in response and sighs silently. The team stops talking to listen, as all of them have some sort of enhanced hearing. Just some more than others. Even then it was hard not to hear them, as they were not talking very quietly.

"Sir I am just saying, Phantom is extremely dangerous. We have no idea what it will do." Danny and the team cringe slightly at Colson calling him an 'it'. "You've read the file."

"I have and I am asking you to trust my judgment on this. The team needs Him to help train them."

"I do trust you sir, just not… him."

"Then it is settled. If he causes any problems, you can kick him out." Colson sighs.

"Yes sir." And turns to walk away.

Luke turns back to Phantom. "Colson really doesn't like you, does he."

Danny snorts. "He can get in line."

The team started thinking to themselves. Why would Coulson be so against Phantom being there? Even then who else hated him.

"Well, he didn't like me at first either, you're not the first." Spider-man commented, looking over to Nick walking back over to the group.

"How about you start your training."

"What do I start with?" Danny asked. "I haven't really trained anyone before you know."

"How about the team starts with showing you their powers and skillsets. And you can work off of that."

The team groaned slightly, they just did a whole training exercise and now have to show off their powers. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got a bit stuck on this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I do like Colson, but I do feel this is how he would react in the show.
> 
> Also when I say Danny I am mentioning 'Danny Phantom'. For 'Danny Rand' it will probably just be Rand or Iron Fist if they are in the same room. just so I don't confuse too many people.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I love to read the comments. <3


End file.
